Spray tips or buttons such as those currently used on hand-held pressurized dispensers for various liquids under pressure in the field of household products or cosmetic products, for example, generally have a break-up insert at the outlet of a recess provided in the body of the spray tip or button, into which recess there opens a passage for fluid from the interior of the container. This passage may itself communicate with the interior of the container through a valve, which generally has a hollow rigid stem which at the same time forms a member providing manual control of the valve.
It is known that the penetration, spread, homogeneity and fineness of the resulting spray pattern are closely linked to the design of the insert in conjunction with the pressure at which the fluid reaches it. In one known design, which is particularly conducive to good results the insert, of the so called "swirl" type, has tangential channels leading to an orifice through which the liquid under pressure is expelled to atmosphere, broken up into fine droplets to form a divergent spray pattern.
The introduction of high pressure dispensers leads to the need for a modification of the above-mentioned spray tips, designed for lower pressures, and this applies especially in the case of designs with swirl-type inserts, for the functioning of these inserts is markedly changed under high pressure. In the known constructions, the modification consists of interposing in the path of the fluid, inside the control stem of the valve, restricting or metering members of a cross-section which lead to a marked pressure drop in the fluid emerging from the container. This design has the drawback of complicating the manufacture of the article and making it difficult to fill the container through the valve.